Guardian Angel
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It had just been another night in Vice City. Not exactly how she always imagined the place to be but better than Liberty... or so Gionna thought. (3D/HD Universe crossover, co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Something's Not Right

_**10/1/05, Vice Port**_

' _Son of a bitch!'_ 25 year old Gionna thought as she ducked behind a crate, seeing someone she hadn't seen since she was 13.

26 year old Ivory Smith was getting impatient, waiting for Ian to return. They couldn't stay in Vice City too much longer, police were already getting suspicious.

"Where the hell is this son of a bitch?!" Ivory growled lowly. Gionna heard an Albany Emperor pull up and grabbed a nearby sniper rifle as the driver got out.

"The girl hasn't said anything?" Ian asked.

"Not a thing… you really scared her. Scarred, more like." Ivory answered.

"Yeah, well I couldn't care. People die every day, not our fault it had to be her family." Ian said, the two walking into the warehouse, which had been modified from an empty place to having individual rooms, including one large one with a cage, a small girl in it, wearing hardly anything at all except her panties and a tank top, both dirty and damaged.

"The hell was that?!" Ian asked, having heard something outside, like it was thrown at the warehouse.

"Go see what it was!" Ivory growled, Ian walking outside. Ivory heard a silenced gunshot and heard Ian fall to the ground afterwards. "Fuck!" He shouted before running outside to see Ian with a bullet in his back, making him run into the large room and rattle the cage door. "You tried to break out, who did you call?!"

The girl looked up, not speaking so Ivory pulled out his gun and pointed it at her. "No one… I… didn't reach the phone." The tiny 10 year old managed to respond, barely able to move from the deep cuts all up her back and down her legs.

Ivory turned around but was hit right in the face with the rifle and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Gionna dropped the rifle after hitting Ivory another time, Ivory waking up and screaming in pain before Gionna kicked him, knocking him out again. She ran to the cage, picking the lock with her switchblade before putting it away and opening the door.

"It's alright, sweetie. I won't hurt you." Gionna replied reassuringly, the girl reaching out and hanging onto Gionna, who took her out of the warehouse.

Ivory pulled himself up, running outside to see a dark red Imponte Phoenix driving off.

"Th… thank… you." The girl managed to say, Gionna looking in the rear view mirror at her laid across the back seats. Judging by her size, she couldn't be older than 7 but Gionna saw something in her that seemed more like a 10 year old.

Then the girl shifted herself a little and Gionna almost cried out in horror as she saw all the cuts on the girl's back and legs.

"Hang on in there, kiddo. We'll be somewhere safe soon." Gionna responded before speeding to the nearest hospital, which was in the downtown area.

Gionna slammed on the brakes, picking the girl up into her arms and ran into the E.R, several doctors running over to her.

"I found her in the warehouse in Vice Port… don't know how long she's been there!" She explained, following the doctor into a treatment room but the girl screamed when the doctor touched her, refusing to let go of Gionna.

"It's okay, kiddo. They won't hurt you." Gionna responded, trying to comfort the frightened child and managing to put her on the gurney.

 _ **Gionna's**_ _ **Perspective…**_

What did they do to her?! She's a child, for fuck's sake, she shouldn't have to go through hell!

She's calmed down a bit as the doctor examined her but she won't let go of my hand… just like I was at that age, only wanting to be near Johnny when I got scared.

"I found her in the warehouse… is she gonna be okay?" I asked the doctor after the girl's fallen asleep, her cuts stitched up.

"I… I'm not entirely certain, she should recover physically, it's mentally that's gonna be the problem… I don't know if you noticed, but along with those cuts, there are scars of the same nature… from looking at them, whatever she was going through must've started at least 3 years ago." The doctor responded.

I let a few tears fall, disgusted by the fact that the bastards who kept her in that place got off on hurting her. It isn't long before I feel her little hand on my face, brushing the tears away.

"You saved me… thank you." She responded.

"They'll never hurt you again… no one will, little one." I replied, kissing her on her forehead.

"Hey… I need to know one thing… your name." The doctor responded, the girl looking at him but not speaking.

"It's okay, sweetie." I replied, not wanting her to be listed as a Jane Doe and fall into the legal system.

"I… Imogen." The girl answered.

Where have I heard… oh… oh no.

Imogen… three years ago, a whole family was found dead in their home further north in Vice City… all were identified but the youngest member of the family wasn't there… Imogen.

The doctor realised it too… Imogen was forced to watch her family be murdered, then taken from her home.

 _ **Ivory's Perspective…**_

"Damn it, Candis! I only got a quick glimpse of her!" I shouted, rubbing the back of my head.

"Anything stand out at least?" Candis asked.

"Yeah… a scar on the… left side of her neck." I answered, Candis's eyes widening.

"The woman who took Imogen out of here… is the same one your dad scarred for life before he was killed." Candis replied… oh, you've gotta be kidding me!

"I want both of them found and brought here!" I demanded.

"Who put you in charge, Ian was and he always ordered that I take over! Now… find them both." Candis responded.

I walk outside to the Patriot and get in it, driving off… can't believe I've gotten outsmarted by the bitch who got my dad killed!

Where… could she have taken the kid?!


	2. After All This Time

_**Downtown Hospital, ICU**_

"She just fell back asleep." Gionna whispered as Claude walked in, seeing Imogen and felt anger go through him.

"Who does this to someone so young?!" Claude asked quietly.

"Same sick person whose father attacked me when I was 13." Gionna responded, the scar on her neck visible again because her hair was shorter.

Imogen opened her eyes, carefully watching Claude.

"Hi." Imogen responded quietly.

"Hi there… you have really unique eyes." Claude replied.

"Thank you." Imogen said, Gionna only now noticing the eyes.

She'd been so worried about how Imogen was that she hadn't noticed the eyes, how on the outer edge they were deep blue, very slightly lighter in the middle areas of the irises and around the pupils, had almost orange rings.

The doctor walked into the room to check on Imogen, Gionna's phone ringing.

"4th time that it's rang… I'll be okay, call them back." Imogen responded.

Gionna carefully hugged Imogen before walking into the hallway and answering her phone.

"John?" Gionna asked.

"I've been calling and getting your voicemail. What happened?" 31 year old Johnny Klebitz replied.

"I… found a girl trapped in a cage in a warehouse… John, she looks like she's been through hell." Gionna explained.

"Fuck. Did you get a good look at one of the sick bastards, kiddo?" Johnny responded.

"Yeah, one of them… he looks just like the guy who attacked me 12 years ago." Gionna answered, instinctively rubbing the scar on her neck.

"How is she?" Johnny questioned.

"Well… she's got at least 30 scars by the looks of it… I think I saw one on the back of her neck, but most are on her back and legs by the looks of it, a couple on her arms… I can't imagine the pain she's been through and she's only 10." Gionna explained.

"Stay with her. From what you've said, she seems to trust you." Johnny responded.

"I know you too well. You're gonna drive down here, aren't you?" Gionna replied.

"Damn right, kiddo." Johnny answered.

"I love you, Johnny. You and I always protected each other." Gionna responded, tears falling down her face.

"And helped each other… and I want to help you help this girl… you know all too well how she's feeling." Johnny replied.

"Yeah. Be careful, okay?" Gionna responded.

"I will, kiddo." Johnny answered before they hung up.

Gionna brushed her tears away before she walked back into Imogen's hospital room... but Claude and Imogen could tell that Gionna was trying not to cry.

"Are you alright, little one?" Gionna asked, sitting down and holding Imogen's hand.

"It hurts… they said I… haven't grown since they took me." Imogen responded.

"They're never gonna hurt you again. No one will, I promise. We'll never let anyone hurt you." Gionna replied reassuringly, her and Claude feeling a parental like instinct to protect Imogen.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"John, what's with the car? Where are you going?" Billy asked as Johnny puts several bags into a stolen Kumura.

"To Vice, Billy. Don't run the Lost MC into the ground before I get back." Johnny answered, slamming the back door shut.

"Have you lost your damn mind? Why are you going to Vice City?" Billy responded. Johnny just ignored him, getting into the car and driving off.

As he drove out of Alderney and Liberty, Johnny found himself remembering how Gionna was as a kid… before she ended up with the scar on her neck. He couldn't imagine the hell that the little girl Gionna found in the warehouse was going through.

It was 5 days of driving through hellish weather before Johnny reached Vice City and the house Gionna gave him the address to. Johnny knocked on the door, the door opening to reveal an exhausted Gionna, who immediately pulled him into her arms.

"I missed you." Gionna responded as they hugged.

"I missed you too, kiddo." Johnny replied before they walk in, Imogen looking at Johnny before pulling the blanket over her face, not sure what to make of Johnny.

"Immy, it's okay honey. Remember me telling you about my friend?" Gionna responded, sitting down and resting her hands on Imogen's shoulders.

"Johnny…" Imogen said, pulling the covers off of her face.

"Hi there…" Johnny replied, carefully sitting down.

Imogen reached out, wrapping her tiny arms around Johnny.

"They… wouldn't stop hurting me." Imogen said, Johnny carefully hugging her. "Gionna saved me from them." She responded quietly.

Johnny looked at the scar on the back of Imogen's neck, reminded of the one on Gionna's neck.

Imogen eventually climbed up onto Gionna's lap and rested her head on Gionna's shoulder. The way it looked to Johnny, it looked like a mother comforting a child. After Imogen fell asleep, Gionna looked at Johnny.

"I knew it was his son… it's scary how much they looked alike." Gionna whispered, Johnny resting his hand on her shoulder.

"And act alike… damn it, she's even younger than you were." Johnny responded, Gionna remembering the news report and what the doctor had said about the scars… Imogen had been about 7 when they'd taken her and killed her family in front of her.

"Why would anyone want to hurt her? She's just a kid, she couldn't have done anything wrong." Gionna replied, Johnny putting his arms around both of them as his phone rang again and Claude quietly walked into the house. "Billy's not too happy with you, I take it." She replied after Johnny let go of them, Johnny shutting his phone off.

"Whoever Billy is-" Imogen replied, opening her eyes. "-he doesn't sound too nice." She finished, Claude walking over to Imogen.

"Hey, kiddo. You hungry?" Claude responded.

"Yeah… a bit." Imogen answered. She climbed off of Gionna's lap and followed Claude into the kitchen, Gionna resting her head on the couch but not closing her eyes, not wanting to fall asleep.

"Before you say it, I know I need to rest but… I'm too freaked out that the bastard's gonna break in here and snatch her." Gionna replied, Johnny lightly tickling her. "Okay, really not the time to tickle me." She responded, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, you're alright. Don't think I can't see it, it's obvious… you're feeling almost motherly towards Imogen." Johnny replied.

"Yeah… she needs someone to protect her, Johnny. She's been through too much." Gionna said.

"I looked up her story on the way here, the news reports, the press… she's 10, her 11th birthday is about 4 weeks away." Johnny responded.

"We're gonna make sure she has a normal life. Birthdays, holidays, anything to help her feel like she used to with her family… help her feel safe again." Gionna replied.

"I noticed… even with you, she still doesn't feel completely safe… you must've noticed how quiet she is. As well as doing those things, I'd say keep a close eye on her… depression and things like that can do and make someone do any number of things." Johnny responded.

Gionna nodded, watching Imogen happily eat a turkey sandwich.

"Well there's one thing to keep in mind, she certainly seems to like turkey." Johnny replied.

Gionna thought back to the times her and Billy would fight when they were younger.

 _ **4/25/95, Diner In Acter, Alderney…**_

" _Yeah, I shot Brian! The prick had it coming to him after leaving me to die!" Gionna responded angrily, Billy stopping her from leaving._

" _Brian's loyal-" Billy started to say._

" _Brian wouldn't know loyalty if it bit him on his ass and neither would you!" Gionna shouted, Billy slapping her and both unaware that Johnny saw it._

" _Billy, what the hell is wrong with_ _you?!" Johnny yelled, pulling Gionna_ _away from Billy._

" _The bitch shot Brian! You don't shoot a fellow Lost MC biker!" Billy yelled._

" _Am I imagining things or is Billy high again?" Gionna asked, Johnny seeing a bruise forming on Gionna's face_ _before seeing the look in Billy's eyes._

 _And immediately taking the young girl out of the clubhouse…_

 **Present time…**

Gionna jolted out of her sleep, looking and finding Imogen asleep in the nearby lounge chair.

"It's okay, she's alright." Claude said, Gionna finding that she was using his lap as a pillow.

"How long have I been asleep?" Gionna asked, sitting up.

"2 hours… you looked like you needed it, sweetheart." Claude responded before Johnny quietly walked in.

"And it looks like it helped you… Immy's in the kitchen, she's just… looking around the house, almost like she's looking for a certain thing. When I asked her, she didn't say anything." Johnny replied.

Gionna looked, seeing Immy now awake and in the kitchen before Immy ran right to Gionna and hugged her… it hadn't taken long for her to reveal her childhood nickname and they knew right away she preferred it to her given name.

"Hey there, kiddo." Gionna responded, wrapping her arms around Immy.

"This place is huge, how many rooms are here?" Immy questioned.

"4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, the kitchen and a nice view of the ocean." Gionna answered.

Ivory pulled over in the downtown area, getting frustrated.

Five days he spent searching, no sign of Immy or Gionna. Pulling over, he dialed Candis's number.

"Any luck?" Candis asked.

"Nothing aside from stupid drivers! I'm caught in a traffic jam once again but this time, some asshole in a red Bodhi keeps flipping me off!" Ivory replied.

"Well the longer it takes, the more time they have to disappear, so do something. I don't know, you're in a Patriot, drive over the cars or something." Candis responded.

Ivory hung up, the red Bodhi crashing into him.

"Traffic's stalled from here to Vice Point, fuck off!" Ivory shouted, slamming on the horn. The other driver didn't take too kindly to that, getting out and storming over, yanking Ivory out of the Patriot.

"What did you just say, you little fuck?!" The driver yelled angrily before seeing a picture of Immy.

"You lose your kid, mister?" He asked, letting Ivory go.

"Yeah… Elena took off in the middle of the night, I can't find her." Ivory said, deciding not to tell the truth.

"She kind of reminds me of my niece. The eyes, at least. I'm Trevor." The guy responded.

"Ivory. And yeah, she does have unusual eyes. You don't often see orange and blue together, or for that matter, orange at all." Ivory replied.

"Where would she normally go?" Trevor asked.

"Prawn Island is where I take her sometimes. It's quieter there." Ivory said, him and Trevor getting into the Patriot and driving off.

Trevor had a feeling that today was gonna descend into chaos.


	3. Past And Present Collide

"Elena! Kiddo?!" Ivory called out, him and Trevor still looking for Immy. They hadn't seen her though and Ivory slammed on the brakes, hearing a grunt and someone fall to the ground.

"Watch your damn driving!" Trevor shouted, getting out and walking over.

"Damn drivers in this town." Gionna muttered, not paying any attention to the approaching footsteps.

"Sorry, he's trying to find his kid-" Trevor explained, helping her up and seeing who Ivory hit. "You!" He responded, having not seen her since the freezing January day that she was thrown over a hotel balcony and crashed onto the Infernus, breaking her right hip.

"You run me over and then you're startled to see who you hit?! Fucking whackjob!" Gionna replied, rubbing her neck as Ivory got out of the Patriot.

"Stay still, let me see-" Trevor said, trying to move Gionna's hand but she backs up, not wanting him to touch her neck.

It was when she lowered her hand that Ivory and Trevor see the scar. Gionna ran to her red and black Double T custom, hopped on it and sped off.

"She looked like she saw a ghost when she looked at you." Trevor said after turning to Ivory.

"My father… he gave her that scar." Ivory explained, Trevor's eyes widening.

"Why the fuck did he do that?!" Trevor shouted.

"Let's just say… for his own personal enjoyment… he wanted more, but that girl's friend killed him." Ivory responded.

Gionna slammed on the brakes when she reached the house on Starfish Island, Johnny jumping back as Gionna jumped off the bike, limping a bit as pain started to set in.

"The hell happened-" Johnny started to ask.

"It was one of Immy's captors, he ran me over!" Gionna explained, Johnny helping her into the house.

"Gionna, what happened?!" Claude asked, him and Immy running over to Gionna and Johnny.

"It was the guy from the warehouse… he ran me over." Gionna replied, Immy getting angry.

"Damn it! They'll never give up!" Immy shouted, Claude carefully putting ice on Gionna's neck.

"I hate to even suggest going back but we might not have a choice, babe." Claude whispered, Gionna knowing that her husband was right.

"Immy… how do you feel about a trip? Remember me telling you where I grew up?" Gionna asked.

"Liberty City… you think they won't find us there?" Immy responded.

"It'll be longer than here, at least." Johnny responded as Immy nodded and sat down, trying to calm down.

"Yeah and we know it better than these guys do." Gionna replied, flinching a bit when Claude dabbed peroxide on her scratched up arms.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Immy asked.

"I'll be alright, kiddo. Now let's get ready." Gionna responded, standing up and carefully picking Immy up into her arms because Immy's legs were starting to lock up as Claude went to go get some of their things.

' _Back to Liberty City… the worst place in America.'_ Gionna thought, Johnny looking at her.

Having known each other since they were little, they could easily tell what the other one was thinking.

"It wasn't all bad when we were kids." Johnny responded.

"Yeah but when we got older, we got into trouble most of the time." Gionna replied as Claude came back downstairs, several bags with his and Gionna's things as well as the things they bought for Immy.

 _ **11 hours later…**_

Billy pulled his Revenant to the side of the road and saw Gionna, Claude, Immy and Johnny getting out of a cab near the Majestic hotel.

Judging from Immy's small size and only seeing her from a distance, Billy at first thought that Immy was Gionna and Claude's daughter.

It was later when Gionna walked outside that Billy grabbed her by her arm.

"What kind of hello is that after 4 years, Billy?!" Gionna asked.

"The kind of hello when you cut all contact and didn't tell me you had a kid!" Billy responded angrily.

"She's not my kid… I found her-" Gionna replied, not expecting Terry to run over and pull Billy off her.

"Terry, what the hell?!" Billy yelled.

"You were hurting her!" Terry responded angrily.

And Gionna knew that even after a long time, Terry would still protect her.

Billy walked over to his bike and drove off, Terry and Gionna hugging and Gionna grimacing a bit.

Terry looked at her before resting his hands on her shoulders. "You alright?" He asked.

"Someone ran me over in Vice City. Johnny call you and tell you what happened?" Gionna responded.

"Of course he did, me, Clay, Angus and Jim are… I'm sorry to say, just about the only ones who've stayed loyal to what could be called the old times now." Terry explained.

"Those days seem like a lifetime ago… what happened to the Lost when I was gone?" Gionna responded.

"It's more or less the same… except that Billy's less of a club president, more like a club dictator now." Terry replied.

Terry and Gionna walked into the hotel and onto the elevator, stopping on the 5th floor.

"Don't give me that look, it was the only room they had available, Terry."

Gionna replied as they walked into the hallway.

"On the same floor you were shoved off of too." Terry responded as they walk into the room, Immy instinctively hiding behind Johnny.

"It's okay, Immy. Terry's a friend." Johnny replied, lightly gripping Immy's hand. Immy looked at Terry as he walked over to her.

"Hey there, kiddo." Terry said.

"Hi." Immy responded, staying near Gionna as Terry pulled Johnny aside.

"Poor kid looks like she's been through too much in one lifetime." Terry replied quietly.

"How'd you know-" Johnny started to ask.

"I was driving by, saw Billy grabbing Gionna by her arm. He didn't look too happy to see her." Terry explained.

"There was a time he wouldn't even think of hurting her." Johnny replied.

"The Billy Grey who swore never to hurt her is gone… things really started changing after he killed Dominic." Terry said in response.

Both men looked at Gionna and Claude, who were tickling Immy and making her laugh.

"They look like a mom and dad with that little girl." Terry replied, smiling a bit.

"I miss those days when she was that young." Johnny responded.

"Everyone grows up, John… even though some still look like they're 7." Terry replied quietly, Johnny nodding and looking at Immy's small size, still like she was at 7.

 _ **Meanwhile, Lost MC Cl**_ _ **ubhouse in Alderney…**_

"What's got you drinking like a fish, Billy?" Jim asked, finishing his beer.

"Gionna's back in Liberty City with a kid!" Billy snarled, downing another tequila shot.

"You haven't seen her in 4 years and yet you're pissed off? The fuck is wrong with you?" Jim responded.

"What's wrong is she turned her back on the Lost MC, Jim!" Billy yelled angrily.

"Gionna didn't betray any of us! She left because she saw a chance at a normal life, Billy!" Jim replied, Billy slamming the glass down. "Face it, your craziness would've gotten her killed if she stuck around." He said.

"I was trying to protect her!" Billy shouted.

"You pushed it too far when you stabbed her ex to death and threw him in the Humboldt river! Gionna didn't trust you after that!" Jim yelled, Angus wheeling himself over to them.

"Guys, what's all the fighting about?" Angus asked, Billy walking away. "What's his problem?" He responded.

"Gionna's back with a kid and he's going nuts over it." Jim explained.

"She had a kid? That's nothing to go crazy over." Angus responded.

"You know how he is now, he'd go crazy over her even going at it without protection, let alone getting pregnant and not to mention the kid… think of it that way, result is, he's gone insane." Jim replied.

Angus nodded, wondering what happened to Billy's mind.


	4. Friendly & Not So Friendly Faces

_**The next morning…**_

Gionna got out of bed, careful not to wake up Immy and Claude as she opened the door.

"If I could use my legs, I'd stand up and spin you around!" Angus whispered, him and Gionna hugging.

"I missed you too, buddy." Gionna said quietly, motioning to a still sleeping Immy and Claude.

A closer look at Immy told Angus that she didn't look anything like Gionna or Claude and despite her height, looked older than he initially thought.

"Billy tell you that Immy's my kid?" Gionna asked after letting Angus in and closing the door.

"I doubt he's gonna let up until he's seen an official D.N.A file, knowing him." Angus answered.

"Yeah… if he watched the news 3 years ago, he would've known the truth by now." Gionna said as she sat down, pain going through her neck and back.

Immy squirmed out of the bed and sleepily walked over to Gionna as Claude grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Why are you in a wheelchair?" Immy asked Angus.

"I… was in an accident 4 years ago… can't move my legs." Angus explained, looking at Gionna.

" _Got hit by a car yesterday."_ Gionna mouthed to him.

"One of the men who took me 3 years ago… ran her over after she got me out of that place." Immy responded.

Johnny stopped outside the Lost MC clubhouse in Alderney and walked in, Billy passed out on the floor.

"Another night of you drinking yourself into unconsciousness." Johnny muttered, pulling Billy up and throwing a glass of water on him to wake him up.

"The hell was that for, Klebitz?!" Billy growled, rubbing his eyes.

"For being an asshole to Gionna, then getting piss drunk! Billy, she was your friend at one time, what the fuck makes you think you can treat her like that?!" Johnny explained.

"That's why you took off to Vice City, John?! To see her and her kid?!" Billy asked angrily.

"That girl is a kid who was caged in a warehouse, Gionna saved her! Take 5 seconds to look at her, Imogen looks nothing like them aside from the brown hair which isn't even Gionna's shade anyway!" Johnny responded.

"She… tried to tell me. Damn it, why don't I listen when she tries to tell me something?!" Billy replied.

"Maybe because you never wanted Gionna to change from a wild child, Billy! That's how you've always seen her, a crazy kid who likes to have fun instead of someone who's grown up!" Johnny responded before leaving.

When he got back to Algonquin, he saw Gionna, Claude and Immy in Middle park.

"I used to come out here as a kid, look at that globe and… I wondered what the world was like outside of Liberty City. What would you do when you were younger? With your family, I mean." Gionna replied, Immy looking at the globe statue in the park.

"I went to Spain when I was 5." Immy responded.

"Anywhere else?" Gionna asked.

"Italy… a bit more old world there." Immy replied.

"My parents grew up in Sicily… they came here to Liberty City before my older brother Toni was born." Gionna responded.

"Wait, if you're from here and Claude lived in San Fierro, how'd you two meet?" Immy questioned.

"I was about 29 when I came here… a crazy time in my life when I met Gionna." Claude explained, Gionna seeing Johnny climbing up a tree.

"Get down from there before you fall and break something, Johnny!" Gionna said, trying not to laugh as Johnny jumped out of the tree and walks over to them.

"He fall out of a tree before?" Immy asked.

"No… but I did when I was 11." Gionna replied, moving her jacket sleeve up on her right arm and showing Immy the scars.

"I… or rather, they broke my leg… they let it heal on its own too, no hospital visit… I don't think the bone repaired straight." Immy responded.

Gionna reached over, pulling Immy into a hug. It was then that Immy really noticed the scar on Gionna's neck.

"Someone hurt you too..." Immy responded.

"I was a little older than you… when he dragged the knife down my neck." Gionna explained, trying to force that horrible memory out of her mind. Sometimes, it still gave her nightmares. "When I saw that guy before we left Vice City… I wanted to hurt him for what he did to you." She confesses.

"You shot Ian… he was the leader, Ivory… was one of the torturers. He used to…" Immy replied, shaking a little by even thinking about it.

Gionna held onto Immy as they hugged, Claude hugging both of them.

"Immy-" Johnny spoke up, crouching down to her. "-we'll protect you. He'll have to get through us first." He promised, Immy looking at him.

"I can see why you and Gionna were close to each other. You became like another brother to her." Immy responded.

Across the street, a grey Oracle stopped, Ray Boccino looking at Gionna. Unlike Billy, Ray looked happy to see her.

 _ **9/21/97, Ray's apartment in Leftwood…**_

" _Is it okay if I hide out here for a bit? Things are getting crazy." Gionna responded._

" _What happened? I haven't seen you in days." Ray replied, Gionna showing him the stab wounds on her right shoulder. "The fuck happened?!" He asked._

" _The result of Dominic ending up dead at the bottom of the Humboldt River… was me being kidnapped, chained to cinder blocks, stabbed and thrown in the West River by Franco Forelli. Billy Grey is a prick!" Gionna explained, Ray helping her sit down..._

 **Present time,** _ **Drusilla's restaurant**_ **…**

"Is he here?" Immy asked as she and Gionna walk into the restaurant.

"He should be. Ray, you here?" Gionna called out, Ray walking out from the kitchen. "Hey, old friend." She responded as they hug.

"Saw you in the park earlier, decided not to disturb the happy family." Ray replied after they let go.

"She's not my kid… I rescued her from a warehouse in Vice Port." Gionna explained, Ray's eyes widening in shock.

"The guys who kept me there… weren't very nice to me." Immy said, looking at Ray.

"How did-" Ray started to say before Gerry McReary walks in. "Gerry, what is it now?" He asked, Immy instinctively wrapping her arms around Gionna.

Gerry started to walk over to them but stopped when he saw Immy and Gionna.

"Been a long time, Gerry." Gionna replied, her right arm around Immy's back.

"It has… hi there, kid." Gerry responded, Immy smiling a little.

"Hi there." Immy said, letting go of Gionna but still holding her hand as all four heard a Revenant screech to a stop outside.

"Not again. Billy, what now?" Gionna responded after Billy walked over to them, Immy hiding behind Gionna.

"Kid, there's no need to be frightened." Billy replied, Immy glaring at him.

"Not frightened. I just don't like you, Billy." Immy responded, Billy taken aback by that.

"You don't even know me!" Billy replied defensively.

"No, but I know that you hurt Gionna and have been a constant threat to her ever since you killed her first boyfriend. I know that you're way too violent, that you've become more of a dictator to the Lost and to give it a fine topping to the cake, you really remind me of one of the people who captured me." Immy replied.

"You know, you really need to learn some fucking respect-" Billy said, about to hit Immy but Gionna grabbed Billy's arm.

She slammed it onto a table and breaking it, Billy screaming in pain.

"Threaten her again, it'll be the last thing you ever do! She's been through hell and back even more than we can imagine, Billy!" Gionna responded, shielding Immy from Billy, who straightened up and left… and Immy grabbing Gionna's hand.

"Was he always like that to you, Gionna?" Immy asked.

"There was a long time ago… that he wasn't so crazy, as much as I hate to admit it." Gionna explained.

"No one was the same at 10 as they are now, my mother once said." Immy replied.

 _ **Billy's Perspective…**_

Damn, that hurt! How did she get so fucking strong?! I walk back to my bike and drive off on it, almost running over someone.

"Look the fuck out!" He shouted, making me stop and get off my bike… he's got a cut here tattoo on his throat… that's asking for trouble.

"Well, why don't you watch where you're walking? Liberty City is a hell of a lot different than whatever part of Canada you're from." I responded, noticing his Canadian accent.

"The Canadian region of America, near the border." The guy corrected.

"Still have a foreign accent." I said.

"What's so bad about foreigners? They make great customers, you being a Lost biker must know that, the right foreigner will buy all the guns and drugs you can sell." The guy replied angrily.

"Some of them, yeah. Not so sure about a bitch with an Italian accent though." I responded, the guy's eyes widening a bit.

"What have you got against Italians?" He asked.

"Not all of them… just one who used to be my friend before she left 4 years ago." I responded.

"I'm guessing your friendship... didn't end so well. What, she run off after a series of chaotic events?" He replied.

"You looking for her or something?" I asked… what the hell does this guy want with Gionna?

 _ **Majestic Hotel, Third Person Perspective…**_

"He showed up at Drusilla's, tried to slap Immy so I smashed his arm against the table." Gionna explained after Immy fell asleep for a nap, her and Johnny keeping their voices down.

"Is she okay?" Johnny questioned.

"Other than being freaked out, yeah. Billy has changed… I never thought he'd threaten a child, John." Gionna responded, both glancing at Immy.

With her eyes closed and sleeping on her side, Immy reminded Johnny of a younger Gionna.

"He was good at one point." Johnny responded.

"None of us are who we were back then, Johnny." Gionna replied.

"That's the thing… if he doesn't let up, I worry about is how far it'll go." Johnny said.

Gionna nodded, cringing as the pain in her back and neck was getting worse. She thought she was okay after getting hit by the car but her legs were starting to go numb now and Johnny noticed that.

"I know that look on… your face… getting hit by that car really messed up my neck and back." Gionna said, Johnny helping her sit down. "He did go too far, one time being stabbing me when I tried to keep him from killing you." She responded, Johnny noticing that after so long, Gionna never truly admitted how much pain she was in whenever she was hurt.

"I'm starting to think we should've gotten you checked out at the hospital before we left Vice." Johnny responded.

"The doctors at one of the hospitals in Vice… injected Morphine into my I.V after I smashed my right ankle up once, despite me repeatedly saying I'm allergic to it… scared the hell out of Claude when I started choking." Gionna replied.

"Well now I can understand not going to the hospital there… it'd be safer for you though, and they'll probably still have a file somewhere here." Johnny responded.

"Yeah but who's gonna stay here with Immy?" Gionna asked, Johnny knowing it was her protective instincts.

"You know… grown up woman Gionna, you've got three people here. Me, Claude and Terry." Johnny said.

"We're staying with her, get checked out and stop being stubborn." Claude responded, Gionna carefully standing up and kissing him before she and Johnny left.

' _Maybe it is time to come back home for good.'_ Gionna thought.


	5. Chaos In LC

_**Lancet Hospital E.R**_

"Cut that out!" Johnny said, stopping Gionna from taking the I.V out of her hand.

"You know better than anyone that I hate needles." Gionna responded.

Johnny was about to say something when both heard gunshots and screaming outside, Johnny instinctively shielding Gionna from the gunfire.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Both heard Billy yell.

"Talk about learning some fucking respect." Gionna muttered, remembering what Billy said in Ray's restaurant.

"We're not here for any of you unless one of you has been hiding Imogen and Gionna!" Ivory explained, Gionna feeling like her heart stopped beating.

"Damn it!" Gionna whispered, Johnny putting his hand on her shoulder before she could stand up.

"Don't try… hospital security will sort them out." Johnny responded quietly.

"This is the 92 Leftwood hospital shootout all over again." Gionna whispered.

"Where are you?! Come on out!" Ivory demanded.

"Sir, put the weapon down!" Francis responded, Gionna's eyes widening.

"What wiseass called the LCPD?!" Billy shouted.

"Hospital security, I presume… I know that feeling." Ivory responded before turning… seeing Terry and Claude in the entrance doorway of the hospital, Immy behind them. "Oh… I see… You know, I learnt a few things from Ian… and Imogen can tell you, he was very good… with knives." He explained before, quicker than anyone could follow with their eyes, he pulled out a small, lightweight knife and threw it, stabbing into Francis's side and making him fall down.

"Back the fuck off!" Ivory heard and turned, seeing Gionna holding Francis's AP pistol, the pistol aimed right at Ivory's neck.

"You're aiming right for my neck?!" Ivory asked.

"I'll either hit your jugular and kill you or scar you like… well, that's already visible- drop the combat knife, Billy!" Gionna responded, Johnny twisting the knife out of Billy's grip and grabbing it.

"I was hoping to keep it hidden… oh well." Immy replied before reaching back over her shoulder, everyone's eyes widening a bit as she pulled out a shorter blade sword, which seemed different… then everyone noticed the crossguard rebuild with knife blades.

"Where the hell… did you get that?!" Ivory asked, clearly shocked.

"Well, to say it shortly… anyone in Liberty City will throw rules aside for the right price." Immy answered.

Ivory started towards Immy, being knocked back as three bullets slammed into his right shoulder, a fourth one grazing his neck as he fell, screaming in pain.

"Save his ass! Don't want him bleeding out!" Francis commanded, doctors running to Ivory as several cops tackled Billy to the floor. Gionna limped over, pulling Francis up to his feet.

"Been a long time, McReary." Gionna replied, handing Francis his gun as Francis yanked the knife out of his side.

"Yeah, and I have to say… well done on the sword wielding daughter who's too old to actually be your daughter." Francis responded.

"She did save me from that bastard who's headed to the O.R." Immy explained, her and Gionna hugging as Billy yelled angrily, despite being handcuffed and tased several times.

"You fucking traitorous asshole!" Billy shouted at Johnny.

"You think I'd ever let you hurt Gionna and Immy, you're crazy Billy!" Johnny responded.

"Boys, haul Billy in!" Francis ordered, the cops taking Billy away before Francis was helped into a treatment room.

Gionna limped into the room she was in, pulling her clothes on after leaving her hospital gown before she and Immy went to check on Francis.

"You've definitely changed. What does the girl me by you saved her?" Francis replied after being stitched up.

"That guy that was shot… was one of the four who kept me in a cage for 3 years after killing my family." Immy explained, Francis's eyes widening.

"And… he's the kid of the guy that attacked me back in 93." Gionna replied, Francis seeing the scar for the first time in 4 years.

"You don't… hide it anymore." Francis responded.

"Scars mean that... you're stronger than what life's thrown at you." Gionna replied, Immy's hand gripping hers.

"Then… she's very strong." Francis responded, Immy looking down, Francis seeing the end of a scar peeking out of the end of Immy's sleeve. Gionna had noticed too, ever since she'd finally been given choice on what to wear, Immy hadn't stepped away from long sleeves.

Gionna and Immy walked into the waiting room, Claude immediately hugging both of them.

 _ **Meanwhile, LCPD Lockup…**_

"You have one call and instead of calling a lawyer, you call me?" Ashley Butler asked, sitting across from Billy in the interrogation room.

"I don't need a lawyer… if you work your magic, I won't even reach the courtroom." Billy responded.

"They said you shot up a hospital because of Gionna and a kid… keep in mind, none of us have seen Gionna since she left 4 years ago. What the fuck, you shot Joe Jon when he held Gionna at gunpoint during the hospital shootout back in 92!" Ashley replied.

"She's changed, Ash! Johnny keeps insisting that the kid isn't Gionna's and that she rescued the kid from a warehouse!" Billy answered.

"And you think the kid's hers. How old is the kid?" Ashley responded.

"Looks rather young, 6 or 7." Billy answered.

"Gionna didn't leave until 2001, the kid would've been born in 98 or 99 if it's hers." Ashley said.

"You gonna get me out of here or what?" Billy asked.

"See if they'll let you call a lawyer." Ashley responded before leaving.

 _ **Majestic hotel, 3 hours later…**_

"You sure you're okay?" Immy questioned after she and Gionna sit down on the bed.

"Yeah, just a few pulled muscles, not much they can do for that in the hospital." Gionna answered, Johnny walking in. "Checking up on us?" She asked.

"Yeah. You both alright? Immy… please, where and why the hell did you get a sword?" Johnny responded.

"I need to have some way of protecting myself… I'm too tiny for punches to have any effect, I'd probably break my wrist if I used a gun so a sword it is." Immy explained.

"You remember what I was like at her age, I used to throw bricks at the A.O.D when they drove by your place." Gionna responded, Johnny chuckling as he remembered Joe Jon getting hit in the face with a brick and being knocked off his Hellfury.

"Well, I guess you do need a way of protecting yourself. And if a sword works-" Johnny replied.

"Luckily, I haven't had to try it yet." Immy said.

"Any weapon works provided you know how-" Johnny replied.

"I told you, the gun went off by accident. I didn't mean to shoot Mikey in the foot when I was 13." Gionna responded.

"Who's Mikey?" Immy asked.

"My older brother. He's in the army nowadays." Johnny answered.

 _ **4/14/93, Johnny and Mikey's apartment…**_

" _That's too big of a gun for your little hands! Put it down!" Mikey responded._

" _Calm down, I'm trying to turn the safety off but it's stuck-" Gionna replied, the Desert Eagle going off and the bullet hitting Mikey's right foot, making him scream. "-oh, fuck! Mikey, I'm so sorry!" She said before Johnny runs in._

" _What happened?!" Johnny asked, helping Mikey sit down._

" _She shot me!" Mikey shouted angrily, Gionna setting the gun down and looking like she was gonna start crying, looking at the ground._

 _Mikey_ _then realised that Gionna was still_ _jumpy after being attacked last month._

 _Mikey stood up, limping over to her._

" _I'm… sorry Mike… I'll just… go." Gionna said, Mikey stopping her._

" _It was an accident kiddo. I shouldn't have snapped at you." Mikey said._

 _And now he knew he had to be careful of how he acted towards her…_

 **Present time…**

"Mikey, hey." Johnny whispered after answering the phone, Immy and Gionna asleep and Gionna's arm around Immy protectively.

"Why quiet, little brother?" Mikey questioned.

"Gionna's asleep nearby, she's back home." Johnny explained.

"Back in LC?" Mikey responded.

"Yeah… with a kid." Johnny replied.

"Little Gionna's got a kid?" Mikey asked.

"Sort of… more like an adopted kid, but yeah… she rescued the kid from a cage in a warehouse, she'd been in there for 3 years… I'm not entirely sure what happened to her, but it was enough to completely stop her from growing and she's only 10." Johnny explained.

"Damn… I'm on my way back to the city, plane should be landing shortly." Mikey replied, hearing Gionna saying "Shh, it's okay kiddo." after hearing Immy cry out in the background. "There was a time we called Gionna kiddo." He responded.

"I still call her kiddo." Johnny replied before they hang up, Gionna looking at him sleepily.

"Mikey's coming back home?" Gionna asked, careful not to wake Immy.

"Yeah. How you feeling?" Johnny responded.

"That medicine made me feel tired." Gionna replied, Johnny sitting next to her and lightly rubbing her back.

"Is she having a nightmare?" Johnny asked, looking at Immy.

"She has every night… it's to be expected, she's been through too much for even an adult, let alone a kid so young." Gionna replied.

"Get that… away from me… Mommy, where are you?" Immy cried out, Gionna lightly stroking Immy's hair and remembering how she used to cry out for her dad after he died.

Immy settled back into sleep, Gionna lying back down next to her.

A knock caught Johnny's attention a half hour later, Johnny opening the door and letting Mikey in.

"She kind of looks like Gionna when she's asleep." Mikey said quietly.

"Just wait until she wakes up, her eyes are very unique… never seen anyone else with eyes like hers." Johnny responded. Mikey walked over as Gionna sat up… and flinched a bit when Mikey hugged her too tightly.

"Mikey… still rather tiny… and sore." Gionna said before they let go. "I missed you too." She replied, Immy's eyes opening as she saw Mikey.

"You look like Johnny… but without all the tattoos." Immy responded.

"That's because I'm his brother, name's Mikey… and he's right, you've got very unique eyes." Mikey replied, Immy smiling slightly.

"What happened at the hospital earlier… that wasn't the first time I saw Gionna shoot someone… she killed one of my captors." Immy said.

"Well… if we think anything alike-" Mikey responded.

"He damn well deserved it." Immy replied, Mikey seeing that at 10, she was acting like a teenager.

Gionna's phone rang, the brunette reaching over and grabbing it. From the look on her face, Mikey and Johnny knew who was calling.

"Hi, Mom." Gionna responded after answering it.

"Are you okay?!" Florence asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I guess you were watching the news earlier." Gionna answered.

"Yeah, I saw you on the footage from the helicopter, leaving the hospital… who's the girl?" Florence responded.

"A girl… I rescued from a warehouse in Vice… Mom, one of the guys who took her-" Gionna explained, Florence knowing what her daughter was going to say.

"There are a lot of sick people in this world, Gionna. I'm glad you and the girl are okay." Florence responded.

"Mom, are you okay? You sound kind of tired." Gionna replied, concerned for her mother's health.

"You know me, sweetheart. I'm getting old, it's just that." Florence replied reassuringly.

"I know but… I still worry about you, Mom." Gionna said.

"I know, baby. Get some rest and come by the house tomorrow, okay?" Florence replied.

"Okay… I love you, Mom." Gionna responded.

"I love you too… oh, and if I may ask it… I'd like to meet the girl." Florence said.

"Yes, of course. I have to say… Immy's a bit small for a 10 year old and doesn't talk too much… I can't imagine what they did to her." Gionna replied, lightly stroking Immy's hair.

"Me either… but by the sounds of it, you've taken her as family… meaning she's my grandchild, in a sense." Florence responded.

"Yeah. Before I forget, is Toni okay? I haven't heard from him in a while." Gionna replied.

"You know your brother, he just forgets to call every now and again. Be careful, sweetheart." Florence responded before they hang up.

"Immy? After everything's settled down tomorrow, you up for meeting someone new?" Gionna questioned.

"If… you're sure they're safe." Immy answered hesitantly, Gionna lightly brushing her right hand against Immy's hair.

"My mom and brother wouldn't hurt anyone, kiddo." Gionna responded as Claude walked in.

He sat down and kissed Immy on her forehead before kissing Gionna.


	6. New Family

_**Saint Marks, the next morning…**_

"Okay, keep your shirt on!" Toni called out before walking to the door and opening it.

"Now is that any way to speak to your little sister?" Gionna asked in a joking manner, Claude holding Immy in his arms as Toni and Gionna hugged.

"I'm an uncle, aren't I?" Toni responded after seeing Immy.

"That's one way of putting things." Immy answered after everyone walks in, Florence and Gionna immediately hugging.

"I missed you so much, Ma." Gionna responded.

"I missed you too, little one." Florence replied before seeing Immy. "Hi… you have really beautiful eyes." She said, Claude putting Immy on the ground and Immy hugging Florence.

Immy then saw a picture of Leon and realised where Gionna got her eyes from.

"I think you would've liked him. He definitely would've treated you like a granddaughter." Florence responded after she and Immy let go.

"I think so." Immy said, smiling slightly.

It was when they sat down that Immy climbed up on Gionna's lap, Florence opening the door and letting Joey Leone in, Gionna going a bit quiet when she saw her old friend.

"H… Hey, Joey." Gionna replied, Joey smiling when he saw her but was a bit surprised to see Immy.

"Hey… since when did you have a kid, Gionna? You weren't pregnant when you left 4 years ago, were you?" Joey asked, mistaking Immy for a 4 year old.

"Come on, she's small but not that small!" Claude responded, lightly rubbing Immy's shoulder when she backed up a bit towards him.

"Joey can be loud at times but harmless, kiddo." Gionna replied.

"Then what's with the wrench in his pocket?" Immy asked.

"I'm a mechanic, little one." Joey explained.

"I… used to know a mechanic once… but I was hit with a wrench…" Immy said, stopping herself before saying any more… but she knew that now that she'd said that, they'd look closer at her and see the few visible scars that her clothes didn't cover.

Toni and Joey then remembered the news reports from 3 years ago… and realised who Immy was.

"You're… Imogen Sachen, aren't you?" Joey asked, Immy nodding.

"What exactly happened?" Toni questioned.

"Gionna rescued me from that warehouse… one of the guys is dead, the other… caused the hospital shooting last night." Immy explained before burying her face into Gionna's shoulder, Gionna cradling Immy close to her.

Toni then looked at Gionna, the scar on her neck visible. He knew who one of Immy's captors was just from the look on Gionna's face.

"Was he the one who's dead?" Toni asked.

"His father… was the one who attacked her. I'm not sure if Ivory's dead now." Immy responded.

 _ **Lancet Hospital, Prison ward, Ivory's Perspective…**_

"Try all you want but you ain't getting out of those cuffs and restraints." The guard responded.

He's got a point… even if I manage to uncuff myself, the restraints on my legs are gonna be harder to remove with my arm in a sling.

"The fuck were you thinking?!" I hear someone yell and look up… seeing Trevor.

"What, by lying to you or shooting up the hospital?! I was trying to find the girl!" I responded.

"Oh, by terrorizing innocent people in a hospital?! I've done crazy things in my life but not that crazy!" Trevor yelled.

"Crazy things like the Ludendorff bank job last year, Philips? I read the reports... but you don't think Townley's really dead." I replied, catching his attention.

"Where are you going with this, Smith? Yeah, I read up on you too… your dad attacked other little girls long before attacking the one with the scar." Trevor responded.

"Like who?" I asked.

"I remember one being named Ashley Butler… she got away and it pissed your old man off. That was 2 days before he attacked the then child turned stripper when she was 18 and now former stripper." Trevor said… wait, Gionna used to be a stripper?! "Yeah, I recognised Gigi too… saw her fall from a 5th floor window right onto that damned Infernus 5 years ago." He responded.

"So that's why there was blood on the windshield and hood." I said.

"I'm surprised you still have that damn thing, with all the dark history it's been part of." Trevor responded.

"Can't… bring myself to get rid of it. That would be like… burying my past."

I said, Trevor nodding.

 _ **Gionna's Perspective…**_

"It's been a crazy 4 years, Toni." I said after Toni noticed the engagement and wedding rings.

"One way of putting it. There was a time when you said you'd never fall in love." Toni replied.

"I… was scared of getting hurt, Toni. After what happened when I was 13… I had trouble trusting people." I responded.

As much as I hate admitting that, I did have trouble trusting people… I didn't want to get hurt again.

I glance at Immy, who's watching TV… she has trouble trusting new people too, I'm surprised she doesn't scream when Claude and I hug her after a nightmare.

But if everything is true, and I don't doubt it… she's used to nightmares.

She's had them every time she's slept for the past 3 years… the only reason she's trusting people is because we trust them.

"Keep a close eye on her… but I can tell she likes both of you… sees you as adoptive parents." Toni said.

"I'm worried about her, Toni." I replied softly, Toni resting his hand on my right shoulder.

"That's your natural instincts, Gionna. You've basically become her mother now." Toni responded… and Immy smiling as she ran over, hugging us.

"I think she might be getting a little worn out, don't want her to be exhausted." Mom said as I carefully pick Immy up in my arms, Claude walking over to us.

"We need to try to find a new home soon." Immy replied.

She's right, a hotel is no place for a child to live in permanently.

But where can we live where they won't find us?

"Take care of yourself, Ma." I responded after hugging her with one arm, her arms wrapping around me and Immy for a few seconds.

"I will, sweetheart. Don't worry." Mom responded before we leave, me putting Immy in the back seat of the Kumura and buckling her up.

"Alright, what sounds good for a snack Immy?" I asked, even though she just ate spaghetti a half hour ago.

"Something that includes cheese and bacon." Immy responded.

"That old diner in Cerveza Heights still open?" Claude questioned after we get in the car.

"Should be." I answered.

Cerveza Heights… Packie should still be there too.

Claude started the car and drove carefully, the radio on and Immy singing along to _Invisible Touch_ by Genesis.

 _ **Packie's Perspective, diner in Cerveza Heights…**_

"Before I tell you-" Gerry replied before looking over my shoulder. "- oh, there they are." He answered, me turning around and seeing Gionna and Claude with the kid Gerry was talking about.

"She kind of looks like a younger Gionna. So what was it that happened at the hospital yesterday?" I replied… the girl reminds me of Gionna as a kid with how small she is.

"Francis said Billy Grey and someone named Ivory Smith shot up Lancet Hospital." Gerry answered.

"Last hospital shooting here was back in 92, Billy saved Gionna then. So why would he want to hurt her now?" I replied.

"From what I've been told, Billy thinks that the girl is Gionna's kid and he hates it, as well as her not contacting him at all in the past 4 years and let's be honest, they didn't get along towards the end anyway." Gerry explained.

"Yeah, that is true." I said before Gordon walks in, blinking in shock when he sees Gionna and the kid.

"Gordon… hey." I hear Gionna say before walking over to her. "And hello, Packie. Staying out of trouble, I hope?" She responded.

"Trying to." I replied before Gordon looks at me, the look on his face saying _"The little lass has a kid now."_

"Immy, they look a bit intimidating but they're protective, kiddo." Gionna replied, Immy looking curiously at us.

"What sort of trouble?" Immy questioned.

"Crazy stunts I used to pull as a teenager… can't really stop." I answered, Gionna looking at me like _"Really, Patrick? You still that immature?"_

"Did you throw bricks like she used to?" Immy asked, Gordon trying not to laugh as he remembered Francis ending up in the hospital with a concussion back in 95.

I kick Gordon's leg as a way of telling him to shut up.

"What was that for, Packie?!" Gordon responded, Immy eating her cheese fries and drinking her soda.

"For being Gordon and making me want to do that." I replied.

"Oh, real mature Packie." Gordon said sarcastically, Immy laughing.

"You were right, he is like an overgrown man child." Immy replied, Gionna trying not to laugh now.

She's calling me an overgrown man child? Gionna definitely has changed.

"Overgrown man child, huh?" I responded.

"What? She was asking what you were like as a kid." Gionna said, her hazel eyes looking like she's gone a few nights without much sleep recently… which worries me because she did stop sleeping at one point when she was 13 and passed out from exhaustion.

 _ **Billy's Perspective, Lost MC clubhouse…**_

"How the hell did you get out of jail?" Clay replied after I walk in.

"One of the bonuses of having beautiful Butler." I answered, sitting at the bar and calling for a drink.

"So she finally caved? You shot up a damn hospital with innocent people in it, including your former friend and that kid." Clay said.

"Her kid." I responded. I'm still not convinced that the kid isn't Gionna's daughter.

"In a way, yeah. If Gionna really was pregnant when she left, you would've gone batshit crazy, Billy." Clay replied as I drink my beer.

"I would've beat the hell out of whoever knocked her up! I still cared about her!" I responded angrily.

"There's a difference between beating someone up and beating them to death, then hiding their body in a river!" Clay shouted.

The fuck is with everyone holding that against me?!

"First Jim, now you? What, did you guys hit your heads or something?" I asked, Clay grabbing the beer and throwing it at the wall, the bottle breaking. "I was drinking that, Clay!" I shouted.

"You need to get into rehab, Billy. Change your way of thinking." Clay said before leaving.


End file.
